Uub Vs Buu: The Return Of Evil Pink Buu
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Evil pink Majin Buu comes back to have a fight with Uub who is the reincarnation of him, if he get's rid of Uub he'll rule the world once more! part of this plot is from the toxic avenger movie series.


**Uub vs. Buu: The Return Of Evil Pink Buu.**

Our story begins with a young Uub out in the yard doing some heavy training, he was practising to be become  
a great Z warrior fighter to! after he was done with his training he flew right back to where he lived to take a little rest for a while, he was now back to his place also his girlfriend Pan Son, was in the kitchen making some coffee.

Pan is now a 20 year old lady living with Uub they have been dating for over a year,  
Uub comes in through the back door he then says to his girlfriend Pan with a happy grin.

"Hey honey, is the coffee ready yet? I really need some because iv'e been out there training for an hour."

She tells him while pouring some hot coffee in a cup.

"Of course baby!"

He picks up the cup and only drinks a little sip of it, Pan then got up from her chair to rub his strong shoulders,  
she says while continuing to rub them both with her nice soft little fingers.

"I just love it when you out and train, Grandpa has tought you well."

Uub now says to her while putting the cup down on the tabel.

"Yep, he's teaching me some technical moves especially the kamehamha fighting move, that can really  
kick a monster's Ass! it can really... take the life out of them."

Uub now said to Pan.

"Boy you're hands feel... so dam good!"

She was now tilting her head down, and said in an sexual tone of voice.

"But you know... there's one thing I can teach you that Grandpa can't."

she now licks his cheek and begin's to french kiss him with her tonuge, minutes later... the two were in the bedroom  
having sex! Uub was on top of Pan giving her a really great big orgasm, "Uh! Uh! Oh! YES! UUB! YES!" she yelled out, he was now humping her so munch that some of the stuff on the dresser felled on the floor.

While he was continuing to pleasure the hell out of her, she was now sweating a little as Uub was still giving her  
some kisses on her chest as he was still having sexual intercourse with her, she then screamed out.

"Oh, God! Yes! Yes ! Yes! OOOH!"

After their love making was over both Uub & Pan quickly fell asleep, poor Uub was now about to have a really fucked up nightmare the worst he's ever had, it starts off where he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he got done recending some of the water out in the sink, he then opened the medicine cabinet to put away his toothpaste but when he was now closing it, he now saw a ugly pink looking monster staring at him in the mirror of the cabinet of where his reflection should be? the evil pink monster said to him in a hideous tone of voice.

"Heh, Heh, Hello Uub! you don't remember me do you? but I'm a part of you."

Uub who was really scared coulden't believe what he was seeing in the mirror, and what did it mean by  
saying "I'm a part of you?" as he was trying to calm himself but still terrified he said in a frighting tone.

"Who in the blue hell are you pink demon, and what do you mean i'm a part of of you!"

"You're ME! Uub, you see many years ago your girlfriends Grandfather Goku fought me to the death he and  
that son of a bith Vegita, both killed me and sended me to HELL! however part of me was reincarnation into to  
you're stinking body but iv'e decided to come out of you and rule the world like I once did!"

Uub was in real shock! after hearing pink Buu's hideous voice, Buu then tells him.

"And first i'll have sex with your main squeeze Pan, i'll even get her pregnant HA! HA! HA!"

Uub was now really pissed off! and tried to choke the hell out Buu, as he was reaching for his pink neck both Uub & Buu were both now standing on a hard rock evil Buu was laugting his ass off and said to confused Uub.

"Ah, Ha! Ha! Ha! I will come out of your pathetic body and I will rule the world! Feel my raft!"

Buu then blasted a yellow looking light out of his arms and struck Uub's body hard, he fell off the hard rock  
and falling to a dark hole, suddenly out of nowhere Pan appeared on the rock and started french kissing Buu's  
lips as Uub was still falling he could hear everybody laughting at him, everyone he knew from Earth was making fun  
of him but suddenly Uub was now waking up from the bed his yelling & shouting from his nightmare also woked  
Pan up to.

She says while trying to calm him down.

"UUB! what's the matter with you?"

He says while breathing very heavy.

"Oh Pan, I just had the worst fucking nightmare of my life."

**What will happend next? stay tune to find out.**


End file.
